Blooming Affections
by Angelic Kitty
Summary: Juliet quit the wrestling tour and became a singer. Now she only has one goal. To meet her her idol and the love of her life. But who is he? And is fame harder than she thought? rr!


**Ok, so since FaFic, like, doesn't want me too use celebrities names but I had, like, already written this, I decided to change Orlando Bloom into Oleander Bloom, which, like, sounds kinda flower-y, and I like it. So, ya, I changed Juliet a bit, but I like this version more than Colfers. I expect mostly flames but I wont let them touch me, I will trudge on with this story no matter what anyone says. Ok, so, like, here goes nothing.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Juliet Butler gazed at the poster of Oleander Bloom on the ceiling of her trailer. She was twenty-one. Two years ago she had decided to go on a boxing tour under the name of 'Jade Princess.' Six months into the tour she had encountered a string of pink beads, a karaoke bar and a drunken musical manager. That night she decided to give up boxing and become a pop/R&B music sensation. She was called Juliet Jade and her first album, 'Where's my Romeo?' sold millions of copies. Two years after she had left Fowl Manor, she was an established millionaire and on her first world tour titled 'Try Me.'

The pop princess had only one dream now. That dream was to meet the crush of her life, Oleander Bloom and falling deeply in love with him. She fantasized about him all the time, decorating her diary with his picture, buying all his movies, visiting his home town in England and even stalking around his film sets.  
Sitting up, she painted her nails bright pink and read the latest issue of M! magazine. At 5:30, she showered and blow-dried her hair. Tying it up into blond pigtails, she put on a pink Jean skirt and a blue halter-top. She applied her foundation, blush, lipstick, lip-liner, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and jewelry. Slipping her feet into a pair of pink, high-top chuck tailors, she ran to open the door when her manager, Roy, knocked.  
"Hey, baby. Looking good, as always." He stared at her cleavage. Juliet had gotten used to this treatment. She had finally faced the fact that she was hot, and that perverted guys everywhere would get off looking at her assets. So what if her manager was one of those guys?  
"Thanks, Teddy bear!" She smiled. "Let's go."  
As they walked out of the Manhattan hotel and into Juliet's limousine, Roy explained the details of that night's concert. Juliet downed a beer from the mini-bar.  
"Cool stuff, Roy. Any back-stage passholders I, like, have to meet tonight?" She hated V.I.Ps. They tried to act way too cool. All she wanted was someone who squealed and treated her like a god. Apparently it was too much to ask.  
"Just one guy, no big deal. Say hi, give him an autograph, smile and leave. Easy as pie!" Roy was already a little drunk himself. They giggled and got out of the car, walking towards the prep team. They started with a sound check.

* * *

A few hours later, Juliet was finished her show, waiting for the V.I.P back-stage passholder to show up. When he did, she almost fainted. It was…. Oleander Bloom!  
"Hey," He said and smiled. Her heart fluttered. "I heard you had wanted to meet me." He raised an eyebrow. His English accent sounded almost musical. She had retained a trace of her old Irish accent but it was nothing compared to this.  
"Oh, yea. Like, who told you?" Now it was her turn to act cool in front of the celebrity.  
"Oh, well, word gets around. Go you want to come with me to a club?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll pick you up at your hotel at around 11:30?" She agreed and ran to her limo to get ready.

* * *

Juliet Jade unlocked the door and walked, with effort, into the stylish hotel suite. It was 4:00am. She didn't even bother to take off her black stilettos or brush out her tightly pinned up hair, she just barely had the energy to crawl into bed.  
Three hours later, the incessant beeping of the Hello Kitty clock alarm rudely awaked Jules. She swore, (a/n I don't, like, swear or drink, but I though Juliet might.) but got up and took an Advil nonetheless.  
The singer then proceeded to pull off her shoes, wrinkled dress and undergarments before rubbing her eyes and stepping into the shower. She turned it on cold and sighed as she washed all the makeup off her face. Pulling the bobby pins out of her hair, she scrubbed to rinse out all the sticky hair spray. Picking up the pink bar of soap, she started to sing. Her soprano voice got louder and louder, almost as if she was trying to drown out the sounds of the running water.  
Rinsing off and stepping out of the shower, she picked the towels up off the floor where she had left them crinkled the evening before. Ringing out her sopping hair, she twisted it into a fuzzy blue turban. Wrapping the second towel around her like a strapless dress, she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, making herself a cup of espresso while switching the 7:30 news on the television.  
Nothing new, she thought as she finished eating an energy bar. The police were still looking for the man who had lit three separate house fires and fled the day before. Mostly they were talking about all the marijuana grow-ops' that had been found and terminated in the Bronx.  
The young lady switched off the T.V. and walked back into the bathroom. Squeezing the last of the past out of the tube onto her toothbrush, she scrubbed her teeth clean then took the towel off her head. This time she hung it up on the wooden hook mounted on the back of the door. Picking up the blow dryer, she styled her hair to her will with the accuracy of experience.  
Removing and hanging up the second towel, she walked into the violet bedroom. Glancing up at the clock, she picked up the pace, getting dressed and putting on her make-up in less than fifteen minutes.  
Quickly she glanced in the mirror, appraising what she saw. Heavy eyeliner and mascara brought out her bright-blue eyes. A tight, low-cut, long-sleeved shirt brought out her curves. While low-rise, baggy jeans gave her a casual look too. Her blond, tight curls were in braids today and she wore black platforms on her feet. A simple jade heart hung around her neck.  
Grabbing her purse and a coat, she darted out the door to her interview. It was already 8:30.

* * *

**Ok, so did you like it? Any sugestions? Constructive critisism is awesome. I'm going to continue but I'm going to L.A. for awile so it may take a couple of weeks. Ok, so push the button, guys! And god bless! **


End file.
